dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Threat Levels
Threat Levels are a system placed by the Pantheons of the World in a meeting to form a unified Supernatural Government. Overview Threat Levels are a ranking system granted to various perceived threats to the world of both the Mortal and Supernatural. It was put in place to decide how to properly deal with threats when they make themselves present. There are different responses to different threats but the overarching concept no matter what the threat level is the total removal of the threat from the world. How Threat Levels are assigned Threat Levels are assigned based on the information gathered about the threat and the projected damaged that it is capable of doing to the world or in a specific situation. For example, there are certain events and beings that are classified to certain threat levels while others escalate over time based on new information that is presented. Threat Levels Class 4 Threats: Any threat classified as a Class 4 is deemed as a minor threat and can be taken care of with very little movement from the Celestial Council. Threats of this level are usually dealt with using only a few squads of beings with AA-Rank High Class to BBB-Rank Ultimate Class Beings. Class 3 Threats: Any threat classified as a Class 3 is deemed as a threat to a major settlement or displaying power equal to that of at least an Ultimate Class Being. Threat Levels of this caliber require more resources. In the event that a Class 3 Threat presents itself, the Council is deploy several teams comprised of at least DDD-Rank Ultimate Class Beings or higher to dispose of the threats. Other threats of this level include an attack on a major human city such as Tokyo or Los Angeles. Class 2 Threats: Any threat classified as a Class 2 is deemed as a threat to an entire pantheon or displaying power equal to that of at least a CC-Rank Deity Class Being. Threat Levels of this caliber must be dealt with using utmost caution as well as proper amounts of planning as collateral damage is an inevitable consequence of dealing with a Class 2 Threat. An example of a Class 2 Threat is the Second Titanomachy that threatened to destroy the entire Greco-Roman Pantheon. Class 1 Threats: Any threat classiifed as a Class 1 is deemed to be dangerous enough to threaten the lives of the entire world or display power equal to that of an SSS-Rank Deity Class or higher. Threat Levels of this caliber present an imminent danger to all life and action must be taken immediately. First Class Threats usually require the efforts of multiple beings of at least Deity Class working together in order to eliminate or subdue the threat. Qliphoth and Trihexa were deemed as Class 1 threats. א-Class Threats: א-Class Threats are hypothetical situations or beings proposed by Ajuka Beelzebub to be considered dangerous enough that they present a danger to everyone, even beings the likes of Ophis and Great Red. However, this is currently just a theory. Trivia *Threat Levels are based on the Department of Homeland Security's National Terrorism Advisory System. **א-Class Threats drew much of their inspiration from SCP-001, Apollyon Class SCPs, and Z-K Class Events. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Terminology